


Frosty Kiss

by dekusagi



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Elemental Magic, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekusagi/pseuds/dekusagi
Summary: When Anna doesn't remember who Jack Frost is, Elsa sets out to help her remember. As she does so, memories of Jack come to mind, making her wish more and more that he'd appear tonight so she could see him again. And possibly, kiss him.





	Frosty Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing Jelsa/RoyalFrost in 2018? More likely than you think! I've been having the Jelsa feels again and I thought I should write something (that's probably been done time and again and way better but oh well). Also decided to write before whatever happens in Frozen 2 and "you can't ship this cause x y z!!" starts up again. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

He came by every winter. That much she knew. He was the reason why Elsa looked forward to the winter season, why she could get through the rest of the year until his arrival. He was her mentor, her friend… so when Anna didn’t remember him, the shock was too much for Elsa. She paced around her room in the palace, wondering what could’ve caused Anna to forget all about the being of winter fun named Jack Frost.

            Could it have been the trolls’ magic? Perhaps. But as a little girl, alone and bored throughout the palace, she must’ve read a book or two on Jack Frost at some point, prompting the small princess to eventually see him during the winter. Even if it was only through the palace windows. For a moment, Elsa thought he might’ve actually been an imaginary friend as Anna suggested but she couldn’t have imagined him for so many years. Up until last year to be precise. So that option was out. She had found it strange he hadn’t shown up when she had accidentally set her kingdom into an eternal winter this past summer, only to shrug it off as he was busy somewhere else. It was after all, her doing, not his. Still, she worried. He only came by once last year so maybe… he wasn’t real after all. But that couldn’t be it. She had years and years of memories with him, there was just no way he didn’t exist. He was as real as her magic… this she was sure of.

Now she just had to think of a plan to get Anna to remember him and if he came by, that would be all the more pleasant. As she thought things through, she remembered many things as she looked at her window, where he would always appear without fail.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The first time she saw the teenage boy Elsa and Anna still shared a room. She heard a thud on the palace roof one night and thinking her sister was doing something ludicrous again, she got up to investigate. Seeing that Anna was sound asleep in her bed, the footstep-like sounds that continued startled her. They were soft; if it weren’t for Anna making Elsa sensitive to noise every night, she could’ve easily missed it. To her surprise, she found a boy out in the middle of winter wandering around the palace roof as if it was the most normal thing to do. She called out to him, startling him in the process as he too turned around, his eyes wild with surprise and curiosity that something seemed to be calling out to him. Only it wasn’t a some _thing_ , it was a some _one._

_“You can see me?”_ he asked, suddenly way too close. How did he do that? Was it a trick of the night or did he really just… fly over to her?

_“Yes,”_ she replied, _“and it’s not appropriate to be on the roof of someone’s home without permission. And where are your shoes?”_ She reprimanded him, making him chuckle at the young princess.

_“Sorry about that. I’m just… not used to getting caught.”_ A small smile formed on his lips as he crouched to be at eye level with the princess. She had no idea how he could balance himself like that but it was amazing. _“I’m Jack Frost,”_ he continued, _“what’s your name?”_

Her eyes widened. _“ **The** Jack Frost?” _ She asked, a little too loudly causing Anna to stir; she shivered at the cold that was coming in through the window, making Elsa realize it was best if they talked inside. Now sitting crossed legged on her bed, Elsa looked on in wonder at the male in front of her. She couldn’t believe it; Jack Frost, _the_ Jack Frost, spirit of winter was actually real and right in her room. His snowy white hair reminded her of hers whenever she used her magic and part of his long dark vest had frost on it, giving him a wintery look. He had a staff with him that she guessed he used for his powers.

_“I’ve always wanted to meet you. I read all about you, I never thought this day would come!”_ she whispered excitedly. _“I’m Elsa, princess of Arendelle. Over there is my little sister Anna. Look, look! This is why I’ve been looking forward to this for so long,”_ she twisted her hands together, forming a small snowball in them out of thin air. Jack looked at her creation in wonder, as he took it from her hands and into his own.

_“This is amazing,”_ he whispered, _“but… how? You’re human, aren’t you?”_

_“I was born with them,”_ she shrugged. _“Nobody knows why.”_

 

 

They talked for who knows how long, Elsa showing off what she could and in return, Jack did the same. It wasn’t long before the princess began to yawn and Jack decided to take his leave. He promised her he would be back soon enough and how he couldn’t wait to see more of her powers.

The next night he came by was a lucky one, as it was one were Anna was still up and wanted to play. Elsa had told her all about Jack and how the stories about him were true. She emphasized on how impressed he was with her powers and being the spirit of winter itself, Anna couldn’t wait to see his own powers in action. Later that night, Jack and Anna got along amazingly as her bright and fun personality matched well with his troublemaking fun.

            Jack was wonderful; he gave Elsa great advice on how to use her powers and have fun with them. Every night felt like a dream, one that both girls never wanted to end. Sadly, with the end of winter around the corner Jack had to bid farewell to girls, promising to see them again next winter. With that promise in her heart, Elsa couldn’t wait to keep using her powers so she could show Jack how much she had progressed since the last time they saw each other. But that was last and only happy winter she would ever have with both him and Anna. Later that year, Anna had convinced Elsa to play out in the massive ballroom, where they had been going to play many nights since Jack’s visit, the perfect spacious place for Elsa to practice. It was when Anna went a little too fast and Elsa couldn’t keep up and slipped, that the accident happened. The accident that changed their lives forever.

 

 

The following winter was the hardest of Elsa’s childhood— it was the first winter without Anna. When Jack had come by, he barely got a word out when Elsa flung herself to him and cried in his arms. Completely taken aback, Jack did his best to comfort the girl although a tad awkward.

            Cooped up in her room every day, the young princess would immerse herself in her studies and listening to Jack’s stories. He started coming by in the daytime as well, as he felt the need to not leave the poor girl alone for too long. He felt partially responsible for what had happened even though it wasn’t his fault nor hers really— it was an unfortunate accident that now everyone suffered the consequences of. He would tell her stories of what Anna was up to, a sad smile forming on Elsa’s lips now again whenever she would think of all the crazy antics her sister was doing, as she looked at the drawing of the snowman they named “Olaf” that Anna drew for her. She missed her. However to protect her, she needed to be far from Anna.

Jack felt differently about this. He felt that Elsa _shouldn’t_ suppress her powers like that; it would do her more harm than good to do so. The guilt and the warnings overweighed the logic in his words, so Elsa kept up her “conceal, don’t feel” mantra every single day. By the time Jack got completely frustrated, the end winter had come. He didn’t want to leave Elsa alone yet he had to.

 

 

Years pass— the weight of her loneliness and the fear of herself were beginning to take a toll on Elsa. Jack tried to make her happy whenever he was around and although it worked for a bit, they both knew it wouldn’t last. He saw her cry multiple times throughout the years; the year when her parents passed away was as bad as the first time he saw her sob as a child. It made him sad. This girl deserved to be happy yet nobody seemed to understand that what she had was a gift. Now with her parents gone, she felt more alone than ever. He was sure Anna would be able to understand all over again yet Elsa would never try. She truly believed it was better to leave Anna in the dark about it all and suffer in silence.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Back in the present, Elsa had the brightest idea. She invited Anna to stay over at her room for the night, hoping that he would come back again this year. She showed Anna the books she had where stories and myths of Jack Frost were present and told her her own experiences with him. Anna was now convinced at this point that he was real, but when they tampered with her memories as a child, Jack Frost had turned into just a story, something to explain the winter season. Despite her boredom, she never had any reason to believe in him when she didn’t even know about her sister’s powers— and they lived under the same roof.

            As the night went on it became increasingly difficult to stay awake. Even Elsa found herself dozing off at the foot of her bed, when she heard the window creak. Startled awake, she quickly turned to the window only to find nothing. She looked outside, hoping to see winter himself… but he wasn’t there. Disappointed, she began to turn away when she heard more shuffling. Looking outside again, this time she was met face to face with him.

“Jack!” she said, happiness clear in her voice.

“Hey snow princess. Or should I say queen?” he smirked.

“Your majesty would suffice.” She joked back, causing him to scoff incredulously.

“Oh pardon, _your majesty.”_ He bowed in the air, causing her to giggle. He hadn’t seen her be this free in years. Her hair was loose and fell perfectly on her shoulders. Her winter nightgown was a dark blue with frost on the edges of her sleeves, neck and at the end of it close to the floor. It reminded him of his own outfit covered with frost. The sight of her smile caused a warm feeling in his chest. Elsa had always been beautiful but now that she looked happy and free, her beauty was much more radiant than before. “I take it things have gotten better?” he asked, hoping whatever blush he had was going unnoticed.

She nodded. “Yes. Incredibly so.” She looked around back at Anna and for a split second, she felt like waking her up. She decided against it only because she wanted to a few more precious minutes alone with Jack. Elsa would never admit it, but over the years she had grown quite fond of him. So fond that, it was now that she realized that at some point she had fallen in love with him. She didn’t know when or how but she did. It was part of the reason she had turned down so many suitors over the years— the other one being her magic of course. “I’ve missed you,” she blurted out, “for a second I thought… I thought I might never see you again. That all this time I had just imagined you and you weren’t real and—” tears welled up in her eyes. She had been waiting all winter but because of the circumstances, today had been more stressful than any other as she hoped with all her might he came by.

Jack smiled sadly. “Elsa,” he gently caressed her face; she closed her eyes, his touch making the experience all the more real. “Even… even if you don’t see me, even if you stop believing I exist… I’ll always be here for you. _Always._ Okay?”

“…okay.” She replied, her voice shaky. It broke her heart to hear the sad tone in his voice, as if he knew that sooner or later Elsa would forget about him as she continued to grow.

 

Neither knew who started it, neither knew what pulled them in. All they knew was that years of growing feelings between them all culminated in a fleeting moment. They stared at each other, each holding the other’s gaze before softly, their lips met together in a gentle, tender kiss. It was quick, both unsure of what they were doing yet it felt so right. Before they knew it, it was over and their foreheads were pressed together as they smiled softly at each other. They said that your first kiss felt a thousand sparks going off. For Elsa, it felt as if she had just stepped outside during a snowfall and actually feeling the coldness of the snowflakes on her skin. For Jack, it was the most he had ever felt alive, that he existed and was loved.

She didn’t want to break the moment but she knew there was something she had to do. “Come on,” she pulled Jack inside the room, “I have to reintroduce Anna to you.”

 

Whatever came next didn’t matter to Elsa, for right now she had the most important people in her life with her. And things were sure to only get better from here on out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! If anyone got Peter/Wendy vibes then GOOD That's exactly what I was going for! Specifically the ending scene for Return to Neverland. Let me know what you thought and thanks again for reading!


End file.
